


Imperial Blade

by DinRedfire



Category: Eternal Arcadia | Skies of Arcadia
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: Ilchymis decides to experiment with one of his seeds during one of his private tryst with the prince.





	Imperial Blade

Being the royal family’s pharmacist and personal scientist, Ilchymis had gotten quite close to the crown prince. Every day, he wondered what he was still doing in Valua, but every day he was reminded of the reason when the prince showed up in his lab.

Enrique was Valua’s beacon of hope, still hidden behind the Empress’s shadow, but Ilchymis believed in him and knew he would be the Emperor that the people needed. More often than not, the scientist even had the cruel wish of seeing the Empress passing so Enrique could ascend the throne as soon as possible.

He shook his head. Cruel she may be, but she was still Enrique’s mother and he knew the prince had too much heart to wish her harm. He still believed she could change. Ilchymis wasn’t so sure, but he did not want to shatter Enrique’s hope.

It was what made Ilchymis believe in him in the first place. What made him love him so much.

He heard the door opening and closing gently behind him, making the scientist smile.

Among other things.

“Sneaking away from the palace again, my prince?” Ilchymis said without turning around, collecting the plant’s ripe fruits.

“Y-You knew it was me.”

“You’re the only one who comes here at this hour.” He turned away from his work to greet his prince with a warm smile.

The prince returned his smile, slowly lessening the distance between them. In public, they shared polite greetings - cold and distant as etiquette required. Ilchymis knew that deep down it was painful for the prince, but their difference in rank and their relationship in itself would cause great scandal if it was brought to public. There was no doubt that the Empress would have his head if she ever found out what he did to her son.

It was worth the risk every time, he told himself. If they did not have their private trysts, no doubt Ilchymis wouldn’t have wanted to live in Valua anymore. He knew he would never sit beside his prince - his royal title demanded he produced an heir eventually. But until that time came, he would remain by Enrique’s side.

“What are you working on?” The prince inquired, glancing at the plant.

Ilchymis stepped away to give him a better view. The plant grew twisted branches carrying nut-like seeds.

“A new... body enhancement medicine this time,” he said with a grin.

Mmm... Now that he thought about it, this could be a fun way to test it. He mused about the idea, raising his glasses with a finger.

“Now what are you thinking about? You always do that when you have some kind of idea in mind.” Enrique pointed to the fruits in Ilchymis’ hand. “And what are these... nuts?”

He put them on the table, keeping one between a thumb and finger.

“These are seeds actually,” he murmured, approaching the prince.

“Oh?”

“This one increase one’s... vigor” Ilchymis placed the seed between his lips, making Enrique raise an eyebrow.

However, the taller man did not bite it and instead approached the prince, holding the seed still before placing his lips against the young man’s. A push of the tongue and the seed was transferred to Enrique’s mouth.

“Swallow it,” Ilchymis breathed.

Enrique obeyed, gulping, feeling the seed going down his throat.

“That is one interesting way to test your products, Ilchymis.”

“It has already been tested. I just wanted to see the results on you,” the scientist smirked, kissing his lover again, pulling him into an embrace. His hands caressed the younger man’s back, one of them venturing further down and grasping at the well-defined bottom. Their lips separated to breathe, Enrique looking especially out of breath. His face was getting flushed and his eyes widened. With how close their bodies were, Ilchymis could feel a hardness pushing against him.

“My... That was fast...”

“T-That’s the seed’s effect?” Enrique stammered.

“One of them... It works quicker on people feeling aroused. That’s what you really came here for, huh?” Ilchymis smirked, kissing him again. His tongue wandered on the soft lips, drawing a moan.

“You... naughty... naughty prince...” the scientist breathed next to the man’s ear, making him shiver.

His tongue traced the back of Enrique’s ear, going to his neck before lightly sucking on the skin.

“As if you’re any better... Ah!”

Enrique wasn’t very convincing in his scolding attempt, especially when he was rubbing his lower half against Ilchymis’ body. He was panting, his heartbeat was quickening, and his cock must have been feeling especially hot and tight in those pants. He was so fun to tease...

Suddenly, the prince pushed the scientist against the table, moving his hips in faster, stronger motions.

“M-My, you sure like to play rough,” Ilchymis panted, himself feeling very into it.

He loved seeing his noble lover, normally all prim and proper, so disheveled and aroused.

“You’re hot...” Ilchymis breathed.

He was getting hard as well under his robe; it was getting in the way. Before he could make a move to undress himself, Enrique spoke in a hoarse voice.

“Take a seed.”

“Oh?”

“Take a seed... and swallow it. It’s an order.”

Ilchymis smirked, taking one of the seed between his fingers, licking it in a very suggestive way.

“As you wish, my prince.” He pressed the seed into his mouth, swallowing it.

Enrique was positively scarlet with embarrassment, averting his eyes.

“Do not call me that.”

“Oh, you are right. I apologize – You are my king.”

Enrique shuddered. Ilchymis felt the seed’s effect showing - his body felt hot, especially in his groin, which was now fully erect. Moons, he did not need that to desire Enrique. He swallowed hard as his lover looked at him in the eyes, clouded with lust.

“If you keep saying such things, I’ll have to put you on your knees.”

“It is where I belong, after all,” Ilchymis winked.

Enrique pressed Ilchymis' shoulder and the scientist allowed himself to be put to the ground. His face met with his lover’s crotch, making his mouth water despite himself.

“You look tight... Let me free you,” he purred, releasing the cock from its cloth prison.

“What amazing results...”

Enrique groaned.

“I’ll really have to silence you”

Ilchymis looked up to him in mock arrogance.

“Make me.”

Enrique thrust forward, Ilchymis parting his lips to receive him. He was burning hot in his mouth and he felt himself drooling. Moons, he wanted it. All of it. He sucked and curled his tongue around the shaft, drawing moans from his lover. Enrique moved in, trying to be gentle. He was shaking, seemingly containing himself to not go too rough but he wanted more.

“Ilchymis...” he panted out, “Faster...”

The scientist complied, himself growing eager. His own cock was burning up; he moved his hand to stroke himself but Enrique stopped him.

“T-That’s your punishment... for being such a tease.”

He silently motioned for Ilchymis' hands, and of course he obeyed. Enrique made him place his hands on his hips and kept them there.

“G-Good.”

He keep his thrusting movement in the scientist’s mouth, who did his best to keep up the pace. Moons, it was getting harder to focus. He sucked harder, wanting to taste Enrique's cum and be released as well. The seed’s effect did make it take longer than usual.

“Ilchymis... Ilchymis...” Enrique moaned.

He freed one of Ilchymis' hands, allowing him to answer his needs. Ilchymis grabbed his own cock through his clothes, rubbing it hard and desperately. Enrique was watching him through half-opened eyes.

“...S-Swallow it...”

His semen rushed through Ilchymis’ mouth as he took it all, making sure to obey his prince. He pulled away, licking the tip of Enrique’s cock, still hard.

“I didn’t expect it to be that successful...”

He was still stroking himself, panting heavily.

“You never tried it on yourself before, huh?”

Enrique took off his shirt, his skin burning up and covered in thin film of sweat.

“...I want you, Enrique...” Ilchymis breathed, still touching himself through his clothes, wanting nothing more than take them off right now.

“...Say it again. Say my name again”

“I want you, Enrique” he repeated, dizzy with lust.

“Say it all...” The prince rasped.

Ilchymis smirked.

“For someone who didn’t want the title dropped, you sure sound like you like it...”

“We could just stop right there, too”

“...Make love to me, Prince Enrique Arturo de la Luna Francesco Corazón Silvio Antonio de Valua...”

That was a mouthful. Not that Ilchymis was complaining.

Enrique lowered himself, kissing him hard, his hands going for his clothes. Ilchymis had to help him before the prince decided to rip apart his robe - he rather liked it and wished to walk home in presentable clothing. But he was thankful to finally hear the thud of their clothes on the floors, their fully naked bodies against each other, the sensations more intense than ever as they rubbed against each other, moans muffled in their kiss.

Enrique pushed him to his back, making the rest of the seeds rolls on the floor. They certainly didn’t need them anymore, anyway. Ilchymis caressed Enrique’s cock, guiding it to his entrance.

“Take me...”

Thankfully, the prince was no longer in a teasing mood, himself being at his limit. He wanted him. Ilchymis let out a cry as Enrique pushed inside him, a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Enrique... Move,” He rasped.

His lover pulled back almost entirely before rushing back in. Ilchymis closed his eyes, panting as his lover rocked his hips against his, grabbing at his legs and raising them. Ilchymis did his best to match his lover’s rhythm, gasping and moaning for more. He pulled Enrique closer to kiss him, enjoying his taste, the feeling of him inside him, his body’s heat. He wanted to take it all in. Enrique let go of one of his legs to reach out to Ilchymis’ groin.

“Ah! I-If you do that--”

Enrique’s mouth moved to his neck, sucking on the skin, pushing inside him his full length. Ilchymis reached his climax, tightening himself around Enrique and causing him to come inside him. Enrique dropped against him, breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Ilchymis wrapped his arms around him, gazing at the ceiling. The world seemed like it was spinning around him. He felt pure bliss. He wanted to forget his lover was a prince, for now he belonged to him and only him...

Ilchymis' eyes welled up.

“I love you so much,” he breathed.


End file.
